The Feeling of Ruin
by Sotakura
Summary: [Vampire AU] Eren's never had a good feeling about them, though everyone says his superstitions are unwarranted. Nothing's wrong with them suddenly wanting to throw a party either, they're just trying to branch out, trying to be friendly. Truly. Eren was right to be worried. Rated M for Language and Smut. Please read the warnings at the beginning of this piece.


***Warning!***

 **This fic was written as a Halloween one shot last year.**

 **It is very bloody and contains blood _drinking_ as well as blood play. **

**There is _extremely_ _dubious consent_ so if that makes you uncomfortable, please, please do not read.**

* * *

"A party?"

"Yeah, a party, Jaeger. C'mon you're a dumb fuck but you know what a party is, right?" Jean's eyes twitched up to the ceiling before setting his focus back on the sad excuse for a sandwich that sat in front of him.

"I know what a party is, Jean, what I mean is why the hell are you telling me about it? Those guys are creepy as fuck, you're not actually thinking about going?" Eren tapped his fingers absentmindedly onto the worn surface of the cafeteria table, his voice raised to surface over the din of the students bustling about around them.

"Of course I'm going, who gives a shit if you think they're creepy, they're rich and they've probably got enough alcohol to make half the town absolutely shit-faced. You are not gonna be that one guy who misses this party."

"They don't talk to anyone and you're telling me that they are suddenly set on hosting most of the school in their weird ass mansion?" Eren narrowed his eyes together, lips upturning in a grimace as he watched Jean messily devour his food. No matter how intriguing the notion was, Eren couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that surrounded every mention, every thought of their allusive classmates, Levi and Erwin. The two stuck out like a sore thumb in the midst of a mass of ordinary, unremarkable students. Like a streak of brilliant colour, splashed into the surface of black and white. No one really knew anything about them and neither could anyone bring themselves to ask; no one even truly understood what their relationship was, any information was a mess of rumours crafted from gossip and spread like wildfire. "People don't just suddenly become fucking 'social butterflies' overnight, c'mon, there's something fishy about it."

Jean looked thoughtful for a moment, his eyes flickering behind Eren's head for a moment and then raising upwards before settling on the brunette once again. "The short one asked for you."

Eren's eyebrows pulled together and he inhaled sharply. "Why?" An image of the young man flashed through his mind instantly. Short, yes, with hair like the dense black of coal and eyes sharper than a shard of glass. "I've never said one word to the guy."

"Who knows? Maybe they're gonna conduct some ritual and carve out your insides in the basement." Jean snorted as Eren face fell into an unimpressed expression. The crowds around them began filtering out of the cafeteria at the sound of the first bell and the two rose to join them, tugging their bags over their shoulders. "You've got the imagination of a five year old, Eren. Just pull that stupid army costume of yours out of the closet, come to the party and drink until you stop over thinking everything." Jean clipped him on the shoulder and Eren simply huffed a breath out of his nose. Defeated.

Eren did in fact make it to the party, but not without his fair share of whining and huffing about it, much to Jean's chagrin. But, with everyone else seemingly deciding to make an appearance, Eren decided he might as well go, "–for _one_ drink Jean, that's it _one._ "

One drink, however, soon morphed into two ... and then three and then a few more until Eren was

in the midst of a crowd on the living room's makeshift dance floor, laughing far too loud at things that his sober mind wouldn't find even slightly funny.

The whole event had gathered an enormous mass of people and even still there was room for more inside the impressive _mansion_ of a house. When Eren had first arrived, dragging his feet behind his excited friends, he caught sight of the sheer size of the building and felt nothing but an unwarranted sense of distaste for his two mysterious classmates. He was bitter and jealous. He couldn't even lie to himself.

They had stepped inside, falling into the shroud of the blaring music and the smoky atmosphere and felt suddenly so very elated, it was so very strange and yet, Eren couldn't help but feel the excitement prickling at his skin. It was as if something just _clicked_ into place and mind shifted into a weird daze that left him feeling fuzzy, light headed and _happy_. He had a drink thrust into his hand before he could dwell on why he felt this way and the night continued as such, with Eren and his friends creeping further and further into a drunken stupor and loving everything about it.

It was some time past midnight – not even close to things beginning to wind down – when Eren, swaying unsteadily on his feet by the kitchen's island counter, finally caught sight of one of the night's hosts. He was clothed all in black, his skin pale against the collar of his charcoal shirt and his hair slicked back perfectly on his head. Levi had somehow managed to completely avoid any attention at his own party until now, with hours having passed already. Eren realised then that the other man, _Erwin_ , hadn't shown his face yet either. _Who has a party and doesn't even bother to show up?_

Eren shook his head at the confusing notion and picked up another drink, intending to bring it to his lips, when he realised that Levi was staring straight at him, eyes piercing into his from the doorway where he had perched himself. Eren felt dread strike him then, fueled by the intensity of Levi's gaze and still, he couldn't look away. Eren was frozen. He watched as Levi's lips curved so very slightly upwards, quirking into a smirk for the briefest second before it was gone and so was he.

Eren blinked rapidly, matching the thud of his heart against his rib cage that quickened when he realised he was moving, covering the length of the floor in a second and following after the shadow of Levi without any idea why. He felt like his mind had fallen to the wayside somewhere behind him and he was being forced forwards by nothing but the black of Levi's eyes.

All of the noise had faded to a dull thrum in the back of his mind as he scaled the first stairway without hesitation. He couldn't even see Levi anymore, he'd fled faster than Eren could follow, yet his body moved as if it knew where to take him. The hallway emptied out the further he walked and he soon found himself climbing a second staircase up to a deserted third floor that lay dark and quiet in comparison to the floors below. Eren's breath hitched, his heart still hammering inside his chest as his feet slowed to barely a crawl. He teetered a little to the side, all of the alcohol coursing through his body making him uncoordinated. He reached out until he felt the smooth of the wall under his fingertips and followed it all the way around an unseen corner where finally he found a sliver of light severing the darkness.

Hesitantly, Eren wobbled towards the light, realising it came from a slightly opened doorway until he heard a crash so loud it made him stumble forward in fright. The crash was followed by what sounded like a whimper. Every facet of Eren's mind screeched at him to turn and run and _forget_ about looking through that doorway, but his body refused their orders and perched him right at the opening. A shiver raked up his spine at what he saw.

Levi was forced up against a chest of drawers that reached his hips – hips that were being held fast in a bruising grip by the man towering over him from behind. Erwin's blond hair was striking and unmistakable. His skin, not as pale as Levi's, nearly shone in the subtle lighting of the room as it struck his shirtless back; muscles rippling as he laved desperately at Levi's neck. Eren could see so clearly the pink of his tongue following the line from Levi's shoulder right up under his ear.

Levi pushed his hands out onto the top surface of the chest as Erwin slammed his clothed hips forward against his ass, producing yet again the dreadful crash from earlier, as the wood of the furniture collided into the wall with force. Despite how brutal the movements, Levi made nothing but pleasured little huffs of breath mingled with the tiniest moans, as if restraining his voice.

Eren could do nothing but remain the rigid voyeur by the doorway, his hand creeping up to cover his mouth and silence his rapid breaths. He shouldn't be watching this – shouldn't, _shouldn't –_ and yet had no strength to turn away. He watched, awestruck, as Erwins strong arms crossed over Levi's front, one folding around his waist and the other trailing upwards so that his fingers splayed over Levi's throat. In one fluid motion, Erwin laxed his jaw, his mouth falling open so that Eren could see his teeth – sharp, pearly daggers, like the canines of an animal – and sunk them into the flesh that sat before him. The brunette faltered on his feet as he watched in horror as crimson liquid streamed fast from around Erwin lips, down until it saturated into the fabric of Levi's shirt.

Eren could hear the wet slick sounds coming from the two men's direction, Erwin sucking at the punctured pinking flesh and tracing the line that he had so sweetly prepared earlier with vicious bites until Levi's neck was a mangled mess of blood. Eren felt bile rising in his throat, his stomach churning at the sight. He gripped one hand onto the frame of the door to steady him.

Why did he stay here? Why did he watch them? He was transfixed on the blonde's red stained face as it buried itself into the destroyed skin of his victim, more and more of which was being revealed as Erwin tore at Levi's shirt until it lay in useless shreds at his elbows and off of his waist. But, perhaps victim was the wrong word, for Levi was doing nothing but jerking himself into Erwin's hold, thrusting his pelvis back and forth rapidly as if in pleasure. His own mouth had fallen open to allow for the inhuman growls that ripped from his throat and echoed into Eren's ears and his teeth were long and sharp just as Erwin's had been.

It was like suffering through the worst kind of horror movie, desperate to look away as you trembled in fear and yet so completely enthralled by the massacre of gore and the strange allure of heart pounding terror.

Erwin was clawing his fingernails into the skin of Levi's hips as he reciprocated the shorter man's continued thrusting and still devouring every inch of skin he could reach, tongue following in pursuit to capture the rivulets of blood, unyielding. They both stilled for a moment, Levi's head falling forward as if he had reached exhaustion and Erwin pressing his blood stained mouth into Levi's shoulder. And then, they were moving again, but it was so fast and sudden that Eren jumped at the sound of Levi being flipped over and forced onto the wood of the chest, brutally. He'd barely blinked and the two had changed positions, Erwin's hand finding its place around Levi's throat and their lips now inches apart, the red of Erwin's stark against Levi's.

They were panting, breaths mingling in between them and Eren could see that Erwin's fist was slowly tightening around the mess of Levi's throat. Broken little noises forced there way out of his mouth as he his windpipe was being slowly, tortuously restricted. And then, Levi smiled and Eren felt some sick and twisted part of his mind make his body flush with heat. The two latched onto each other, lips colliding and Erwin scraped his fingers down from Levi's abused throat, over his chest, his stomach, until he wretched Levi forward by his waist and ground himself into the juncture of his thighs. Levi groan and pulled at Erwin's mouth, latching his teeth onto the blonde's lower lip till it tore and Levi sucked the dribbles of blood into his own waiting mouth. They kept going like this for a while, kissing, grinding, _eating_ each other up until Erwin was picking Levi up, effortlessly, as if he weighed no more than a feather and was depositing him quickly onto the over-sized bed behind them.

Levi wrapped himself around Erwin, legs latching onto his waist, fingers finding purchase on his shoulder blades where they dug into the skin there, cruelly. Erwin began thrusting their clothed bottom halves together quickly, tearing away the strands of Levi's ruined shirt and sinking himself once again into Levi's flesh. The change in angle meant Eren now could clearly see how the Erwin's canines sunk into Levi's chest without any resistance, his lips curling around the wounded skin. Levi bucked upwards, his head falling to the side, eyes rolling backwards in what looked like pure ecstasy. Eren gasped at how the colour of the man's eyes had morphed into a terrifying void of nothing but the darkest black. A void that was now directed straight at him. Eren's body ran cold in absolute fear.

The brunette took the tiniest step backwards, watching as Levi's mouth, stained and wrecked, stretched into a smile. He regarded Eren with a predatory gaze, whilst pulling Erwin's frame ever closer against his body. He slicked his tongue along the fleshiest part of Erwin's throat and with his eye's still holding Eren in place, bit into the man with force, scarlet pearling at the holes and streaming down his chin and smearing along his own neck.

Eren's hands trembled, legs falling even weaker as he took an even smaller step away from the door, couldn't gather himself to run, scream, _react_ in any way other then to blink and shake and watch as Erwin tore himself from Levi's body and some unheard murmured command in his ear. His head jerked to the side, his gaze falling on Eren with the same haunting black eyes and teeth bared in a purring growl. Erwin was moving towards his prey before Eren had even backed himself against the wall, swinging the door open and latching onto Eren's arms in a grip akin to a vice. It was in a blur of unseen speed that he was dragged inside the bedroom and thrown mercilessly onto the bed.

"No. N-no, please- please-" Eren's voice cracked around his words as he was pressed into the red stained sheets of the bed, his arms pinned painfully above his head and his captor heavily straddling his hips. Erwin leaned forward, face closing in on Eren's, seemingly unaffected by his struggling figure. Eren could feel the pathetic tears stinging at his eyes as he wriggled against his bonds, this devilish creature that held him staring with those horrid black eyes and his face smeared in blood like a barbarian after a war. "P-please."

Eren begged and Erwin just laughed, deep and throaty at his helpless pleas. The blonde leaned closer, tilted his head so his face was pressed right up under Eren's jaw, nosing at the pulse that drummed under his skin. Eren whimpered, the salty droplets finally trailing down his cheeks when he couldn't blink them away anymore. He remembered so vividly the image of Erwin's teeth sinking into Levi and he resumed his attempts to pull from his captor. "Stop- please- St-stop-"

"Don't fight him. You'll sooner break your own arms then break free." Eren shivered as Levi's voice purred into his ear. He tilted his head to the side, his blurry vision catching sight of his pale face as Erwin began to tease the muscle of Eren's neck with his tongue.

"Don't kill me- I w-won't- I won't tell anyone- please-" The breath on his neck was too hot, too sticky against the wet skin. He trembled.

"Kill you? Why would we kill you?" Levi's eyes narrowed and he looked genuinely perplexed by the notion. "We have no desire to claim your life. Our pleasure lies in simply tasting you. We've never found a human with blood so … enticing" Levi licked at his upper lip, his body moving closer and his hand reaching up to card through Eren hair, tugging at the strands as they caught between his fingertips. He forced the brunette's neck backwards so that he had room to nuzzle at his cheek. Eren's breath hiccuped at the deadly attention he was being subjected to. He squeezed his eyes shut and wriggled where he lay.

Erwin pushed his nose into the crook of Eren's neck, inhaling deeply before suddenly shifting his position to hover directly over his face, his lips ghosting dangerously close to Eren's as he whispered desperate words. "Your flesh is tender and your blood smells deliciously sweet. Soft, like fresh summer fruit ... so delectable." Erwin let Eren's wrists fall into the grip of just one of his hands, the other journeying down the length of his bound arm until it was snaking around Eren's throat. His palm was hot, scorching heat seeping into his skin where it gripped the fragile column.

Eren's mind was transported to his earlier conversation with Jean, his friend joking about their planned ritual to _'carve out his insides'._ Eren knew his hesitation wasn't unwarranted, knew there was something unnatural about these two, these monsters that spoke of tasting him and drank from each other's bodies like feral animals. But, the thoughts that barrelled through Eren then was not of terror, not of the uncomfortable, unexplainable tremor that raced up his spine as Levi dug at his hair and pulled at his collar and Erwin pushed into him, tongue seeking out the cavern of Eren's mouth, but instead, of the thought that he could very well die here, whether he resisted or not. But, in weighing his options, succumbing to their requests seemed like the smartest choice. They were strong and fast and even if he managed to dislodge himself from the cage they had formed around him, he'd probably manage nothing but a foot on the ground before either of them had his neck snapped like a twig.

"W-will you release me? When you get w-what you want, will you let me go?" Eren sniffled, pulling away from the mouth that lavished his own. Through the fog of his tears he watched as their dark eyes narrowed and their lips widened into a pair of fearsome grins.

"Perhaps you won't want to leave once we've finished with you. The feeling of ruin is … _addictive."_ Levi huffed into Eren's ear, heated breathes caressing his skin. "And we can ruin you so completely."

Eren scoffed at the notion before he could reign it in, Erwin's growl rumbling from his throat in response. "You'll want it. You'll crave the pain, need it more than you need the breath in your lungs." Eren was more than sceptical at their words – obviously an unfavourable reaction as it made Erwin's eyebrows furrow as he lifted himself onto his knees. Eren could not relish in freedom for long, as Levi quickly filled the space behind Eren's head, pressing his hands to the brunette's upper arms with seemingly no effort, though it restricted any unwelcome movements.

Eren jolted, his voice crying out as Erwin gripped onto the collar of Eren's shirt and tore away the fabric like a flimsy piece of paper. With patience all but destroyed, he leaned down, latching onto Eren's chest, first with his lips – kisses far too deceptively gentle, then with pointed tongue – teasing the pebble of his hardened nipple and then, with vicious intent, Erwin opened his mouth, bore his fangs and punctured the skin of Eren's collarbone.

Eren didn't scream, not at first. The air was punched from his lungs in a rasping gasp and he jerked, arrows of the most intense pain shooting through his every nerve. Their grip on him was hot and tight, he was all too aware of his blood and how it flowed out of his body and into Erwin's waiting mouth; Erwin who was humming against his skin, his hips finding rhythm against Eren's body. He was hard, straining against his pants, fiery skin burning through the layers of clothes as he sated himself in sick pleasure. Eren cried, succumbing to the pain, letting it envelop him for there was nothing else for him to do. He could feel the liquid running down his stomach, staining his skin in garnet hues and the longer Erwin drank from him in earnest, the tighter Levi held him.

Eren arched his head awkwardly against Levi's lap and watched as the man's mouth fell open, tongue trailing over the the peaks of his teeth. Watching, _salivating,_ until Erwin gave Eren a moment of peace, leaving behind his bloodied canvas to reach for Levi and seek out the man's mouth to kiss him. Eren's ribs hurt with the thrum of his heart as he watched their horrific display, his blood dripping from Erwin's chin, trailing down over his Adam's apple, intermingling with the dried remains of Levi's blood streaked across his skin.

Completely consumed in their throes, Levi released Eren's arms, let his hands instead rake along Erwin's naked sides, let them rest at his shoulders as he hungrily followed that line of Eren's blood that had caught his eye. Eren turned away from the debauched sight, turned his head to the side where he could see the forming bruises peppering his upper arms. Even without bonds he knew he had no way of escape, pinned down by Erwin's thighs. He could feel the sting shining over the wound on his chest still bleeding steadily, Erwin's fingertips spreading warmth around the holes. Eren whimpered at the burn.

There was some form of silent communication going on between Levi and Erwin as they leaned over Eren. Their lifeless charcoal eyes met and after a moment, Levi was smirking, nodding at some unheard question and moving himself backwards. "There is fear coursing through you. It sours your taste." Erwin crept over Eren again, hands moving to his bare hips where his fingers splayed across the unblemished skin. "We want your pleasure, not your tears." His fingers tucked under the waistband of Eren's jeans, his boxers too and pulled them teasingly slowly downwards. Eren jerked, his hands flying down to claw at the man's knuckles. Levi made no move to stop him, instead letting his touch trail over Eren's scalp, ghosting over his neck down to his seeping wound to tease him there.

"No- d-don't-" Eren gritted his teeth against Levi's ministrations, his eyes prickling and making him weak and unable to stop Erwin who made short work of Eren's trousers, leaving the brunette trembling and naked. Erwin scratched at the soft of Eren's thighs, his thumbs pressing into the crease of his legs.

"Give it to us, Eren. Give us your pleasure. Let us take it." Erwin grasped at Eren's wrists quickly, tore him from the mattress with his incredible speed and jerked him around until his back hit Erwin's front. He was a blanket of heat that clung to Eren's skin, the blonde's breath sticky against his cheek as he rested his chin on his shoulder. Eren was now faced with Levi, humiliated in his naked state, his legs spread and more tears flowing without consent down his face. Nothing more than a mess, quivering under the touch of devils.

Levi reached for Eren with both hands cupping his face. He wiped at the salty liquid tracks and moved in closer, slowly – for unlike Erwin, he knew how to hunt. He nosed at Eren's cheek, let his nails scratch at the skin behind his ears and smoothed his lips over the plump of Eren's mouth. Levi watched him until the brunette's eyes fluttered shut. He licked at the seam of Eren's lips and was welcomed into the warmth with a shaky sigh.

Eren could taste the bitter, metallic tang of his blood from Levi's tongue, tried to ignore it and let the man work at his mouth. He could feel Erwin's breath quicken, fingers tighten where they held Eren's thighs. And, it was so hot, scorching, _burning_ , in between them both. Their skin was unnatural, like fire as it streaked over him. It made him sigh, loosened his tension against his will, made him relax and sag into them with the warmth and the attention. Erwin had taken to Eren's neck again and began sucking at him, Eren braced for a bite that didn't come.

Levi abandoned Eren's lips in favour of exploring the larger expanse of his body. He reached Erwin's teeth marks, branded into his skin and flattened his tongue over it. Soothed it carefully before moving lower to tease Eren's nipples into his mouth. Eren could feel words catching in his throat, could feel the need to push Levi away – push them both away – itching in his palms and yet he couldn't. A moan bubbled instead from his lips, quiet and cracked as Levi continued downwards, hands tickling down his stomach, resting just above the line of his pubic hair. He body betrayed his mind, melting into their touch even as Erwin nibbled at his shoulder, not breaking any skin and yet teetering that danger over him.

When Levi finally cupped him, took his limp cock in his hand and circled it carefully, Eren opened his eyes and lazed open his mouth. Levi smirked as Eren feebly pushed at him, fought to close his legs against Erwin's hands. Levi stroked him to hardness, thumb teasing the head of his cock before following the prominent vein that ran down the side. Continued until Eren was clawing at Levi's arms and throwing his head back onto Erwin's shoulder. Levi brought his other hand upwards to the brunette's mouth and thrust two fingers into the slick, prompting him to 'suck'. Lost, Eren complied, humming around the digits as he salivated and encircled their heat.

Erwin stared at Levi intently, watched as the man followed Eren's reactions, could smell the desire rolling off of him in waves. He was certain his blood flowed with the very same intent. His patience was fraying. He was thrumming with the need to throw Eren down, feast on him, fuck him, savour his human body that writhed with life until the three of them were liquid pleasure, destroyed yet so wonderfully _whole_. He caught Levi's eye, finally and the message was so obvious he needed no words. Levi craved just as much.

Levi shuffled closer on his knees, still with one hand working Eren's cock and released his wet fingers from Eren's mouth. He let his hand fall between them as Erwin angled Eren backwards slightly without any hesitation. He teased the tips of his fingers in between Eren's legs, finding the tiny hidden hole that twitched at his touch and pressed against it eagerly. "Please- Levi-" Eren had fallen head first into a haze, mind fogged and confused. He heard his voice, strained as it was, speak the words but didn't even know what he pleaded for. Pleas for him to stop? Pleas for him to keep going? Perhaps he begged for his sanity to return to him.

Levi leaned his head forward, inches from where Erwin had stationed himself and stated his claim and as he pressed the first finger inside of Eren's body, he revealed his fangs and devoured the flesh that sat before him, drinking deep the sweet taste like a parched man finding water. Erwin relished in the scream that Eren released and could wait no more that a fraction of a second before he too was sinking into Eren's neck.

Eren's entire body shook, assaulted by pain shooting up along his left side as the two men drank from him. His hands sought purchase on something, _anything –_ one settling on the tufts of hair at the back of Erwin's hair, the other slinking around Levi's throat with a grasp that held no power. Both of them simply moaned at his attempts to dislodge them from their fountain of delicious nectar. Eren soon felt numb, the pain subsiding and finding place at the very back of his mind, even as Levi and Erwin moved to line his skin with more wounds. Levi kept his hand moving inside of Eren, adding a second finger alongside the first and it was what drew all of the brunette's attention. Levi twisted his fingers into the tight hole, continued jacking Eren's cock in tandem until Eren was producing those enticing moans again.

Levi pulled himself away from Eren's chest, gauging the mauled body, red with fresh wounds to be the most alluring sight he'd ever seen. He slowly worked a third finger into Eren, delighting in how his hand simply tightened in Erwin's hair, the man who's teeth were still buried viciously in his back and he released a long drawn out moan.

"Pleasure and pain. One must have both to form a whole." Levi whispered into Eren's ear, his head twitching in the direction of those breathy words though his eyes remained closed. "You agree, don't you Eren?" He crooked his fingers inside of Eren's ass to punctuate his words, pulling a great cry from the brunette, his hips rolling into the pleasure he had so valiantly fought against at first. Erwin peered at Levi from behind Eren's shoulder, his face a mess, eyes so dark now that there was nothing but a scarce ring of white around the very edges. He nosed at Eren's other ear, growl n rumbling in his own chest as he reached down to Levi's hand, buried inside Eren. He pulled it free.

"I'm done waiting, Eren." Erwin manoeuvred Eren so he could reach between them, quickly and one handedly forcing his own jeans from his hips so he could take his leaking cock in hand. He positioned Eren back into his lap and sought out that hole that Levi had so carefully stretched, pushing himself against it until he breached the muscle and sunk into Eren's body. Eren jerked forward violently, groaning at the intrusion that filled him so completely. Breathless, he found himself seeking out Levi to ground him, latching his arms around the man's shoulders and his embrace was willingly accepted. Levi kissed along Eren's neck as Erwin began to thrust himself inside of him in a steady rhythm.

"H-hot- hot- it-it's too hot, Levi." Erwin was scorching inside of him and clinging to Levi felt like standing next to an open fire, yet he couldn't bring himself to release his hold.

"Let it burn. Let us melt you under our touch." Touch that was currently tracing over the bites on Eren's chest. Levi gathered blood on his fingers and reached for Erwin who sucked them desperately into his mouth, a growl vibrating from his chest as he began pounding into Eren more brutally. Eren bounced in his perch, moaning into Levi's ear, his body awash with pleasure, coursing through every inch of him. Levi took this moment to bring a hand down to Eren's entrance, to feel with his fingertips the connection between him and Erwin. The blonde slowed his movements partially and allowed Levi to press one slicked finger into the tightness alongside him.

"No- Levi, what-" Eren looked at him with wide eyes, gulping down a squeak as Erwin buried himself fully, before slowly sliding himself out, Levi's finger making him feel fuller – so very full, ready to break, if not already broken. Levi took his time in stretching Eren further, adding another finger, scissoring it as best he could in the space between Erwin's cock and Eren's inner walls. The brunette's eyes watered, unable to stop his muscles clenching around the invasion of his body. "It hurts, stop- I can't-"

"You can. Just relax." Levi claimed Eren's mouth, twining his tongue with the man's until Eren sagged again in his hold. He could feel the tension radiating off of Erwin, could see him kissing at Eren's bleeding shoulder just to sate him enough not to lose control. Knew Erwin wanting nothing more than to return to thrusting up into Eren's body, quickly, ferociously coaxing Eren into pleasure. Levi was struggling himself though, grasping for restraint as if jumping for the strings of some flyaway balloons. But he would be patient, would force himself to be for Eren. He waited until three fingers could slide easily into Eren along with Erwin's cock and until Eren was panting, twitching hole fluttering around his digits.

Levi sighed as he finally pulled himself out of his pants, stroking himself even once brought him too close, too soon and he knew this would not last long. He lined his length up alongside Erwin's, caught Eren's cloudy gaze as he pushed forward, breaching through the resistance until he was sliding into the impossibly tight hole. Eren's mouth fell open silently, his breath catching. His fingernails dug crescents into Levi's skin and he choked down the scream that threatened to escape his lips.

Levi and Erwin moved slowly, nothing but little ripples of their hips, back and forth. They buried their faces into either side of Eren's neck, breathing in his scent, listening to the tiny sounds that clipped through the air as Eren relaxed enough to move with them. "Feels good?" Erwin murmured into Eren's ear.

"Yes … N-no- I don't- don't know- haah-" Eren cut himself off with a moan, one that vibrated through his chest as Levi took a hold of him again, stroking his cock with the slick of his own precum. He didn't know what he felt anymore, didn't understand what was overtaking his body, crashing into him, rendering him weak and useless. Knew that he felt full, felt like he was so close to exploding, knew – though couldn't fathom – why he missed the tear of these men's teeth on his skin, breaking him and draining him. Eren squirmed as Erwin and Levi began to quicken their pace, breathing sticky onto his neck, grunting deep as they moved. They could both smell the orgasm that Eren was so close to reaching and their mouths watered for it. Levi squeezed his grip around Eren's cock and worked him faster.

They lasted no more that a few seconds. Eren came in thick white streaks that painted his torso, his body trembling violently with the force of it. And, Levi and Erwin, unable to resist it for any longer, bit into their prey once again, tasting his climax with fervour, his blood streaming pure, untainted and glorious into their mouths. They came inside of Eren's body seconds apart, Levi's hands searching out Erwin to grasp and his back and pull him in, trapping Eren tight in between them. They drank until Eren fell limp and tired against Erwin's chest.

They slipped themselves slowly, carefully out of Eren, trying not move him much in his boneless state. Eren's eyelids drooped, unable to fully focus on anything. He knew Levi had moved, left him a mess in Erwin's lap and then soon returned, bringing a cloth, warm and wet to his face and his chest. He could do nothing but lay there, welcomed this attention in fact as it meant he was to be cleaned of the come, the blood and the sweat that clung to every inch of him. Filthy.

"You asked for me. You told me friend to bring me. Did you plan this?" His voice was quiet and his words slurred together when he broke through the silence a few moments later. He tried to focus his eyesight and found Levi had washed his face clean, his eyes no longer the terrifying black they were before, shifted instead back to a pale grey hue. Levi stalled for a second before tentatively resuming his wiping of Eren's chest. The punctured skin bloomed pain when he brushed over them.

"Partially. We wanted you here, though the details of our _meeting_ weren't exactly fine-tuned." Eren narrowed his eyes, confused by how different Levi's demeanour seemed compared to minutes before hand. He felt a hand stroke along his cheek, gentle as they wiped a few sweat-soaked strands of hair from his face. Eren glanced up to find Erwin's eyes too had reclaimed their original colour, warm as they stared at Eren. His face was still stained in blood, streaked horribly from ear to ear and in the tips of his hair. A monster, with the eyes of a saint. Eren would almost laugh.

"Please, sleep. You need to rest. We'll watch over you. You can decide what to do with us come morning." Erwin's mouth pulled downwards. _Decide what to do with us._ It sounded like he expected to be punished. Probably deserved to be, both of them, for what they did. But, right now Eren felt heavy and blissful and the taste of blood was so fresh on his tongue, smell too rich in the air. He would crave it again, the pain that struck him in all of the best ways imaginable, the heat that burned him and healed him all at once, pleasure and pain forming him into a whole.

Levi was right, the feeling of ruin truly was addictive.


End file.
